seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Tokumaru Tatsumi
Tatsumi is Saori's loyal butler, as well as her right-hand man and bodyguard. He, along with Mitsumasa, sent the 100 orphan to several training places in order for them to become Saints destined to protect Athena with their superhuman strength. Appearance Tatsumi has a bald head, black dots for pupils and no eyebrows. His casual outfit consist of a standard butler outfit, wearing a formal tuxedo. He has changed combat attire three times as seen during the series: *On the Bronze Saints' departure to Greece, Tatsumi wears blue pants, red sweater, a blue chestplate of leather and blue mittens. *Arriving at the Sanctuary to defend Saori, Tatsumi wears a full green suit while wearing the same chestplate and mittens. *As Shun prepares to leave for Sanctuary during the Hades Arc., Tatsumi wears a pink sweater, green pants, while the leather armor and the same mittens retain the same color. Personality Tatsumi is more of a comedic relief during the series, facing several insults and throw-arounds from either Kiki, the Bronze Saints or some of Pope Ares' assassins. Tatsumi is a man who quickly loses his temper, especially if someone insults his master Mitsumasa Kido. This is proven as he punish Ikki for having insulted the man before his journey to Death Queen Island, causing Ikki to hate him. However, he is also a very noble and brave man, despite some moments where he shows cowardice such as when he desperately tries to swim away from Docrates after the giant grab him. He shows his bravery later by engaging dozens of Sanctuary's soldiers singlehandely, although they overpower him. Galaxian Wars Seiya Tatsumi is present as Seiya returns with the Pegasus Cloth from Greece. As Saori informs Seiya of the Galaxian Wars, Tatsumi finish her sentence by saying who Seiya's first opponent is. As Seiya insults Saori, Tatsumi attempts to charge, but Seiya grabs his hand and throws him to the ground. As Jabu arrives, Tatsumi yells at Seiya once more, who simply move his hand in front of the butler, silencing him. Seiya vs. Shiryu During the Galaxian Wars, Tatsumi simply stand by Saori and watch as the Bronze Saint fight valiantly and each victor moving one step ahead. However, during Seiya and Shiryu's match, he unsuccesfully ask Saori several times to end the match as the fight only gets more violent by each second. He finally rushes to call an ambulance as Seiya defeats Shiryu by striking his heart. Ikki When Phoenix, the final Bronze Saint, finally arrives to the Galaxian Wars, they are all shocked to witness his fiery Cosmo of hate. They recognize him as Ikki, Shun's older brother who went to Death Queen Island in his place. Remembering what he put Ikki through, Tatsumi receives a violent burst attack from Ikki who express his hate towards Tatsumi and Mitsumasa before revealing his plan to exterminate the other Saints. Pope Ares' Minions Docrates Tatsumi watches as Shiryu, Hyoga and Shun attempt to fight of Docrates who earlier was thought to have died in an avalanche Ikki sacrificed himself to destroy. However, as the three Bronze Saints are defeated, Docrates grabs Tatsumi after grabbing Saori and taunting Seiya who arrived at the scene. When Seiya and Shun arrive at the Graude Foundation to meet Docrates, Tatsumi is kicked during the exchange of Saori and the mask of the Gold Cloth, watching as Seiya and Shun defeat the giant with Hyoga's help. Flame Saint During the Flame Saint's assault, Tatsumi goes to the Kido Mansion despite Shun and Saori's orders. However, he runs into a trap and is captured by Gigas and the Flame Saint. Being tortured, Tatsumi has no choice but reveal the secret hiding place where Saori and Shun are. As they arrive, Tatsumi is thrown out of the way and watches as Ikki is revived by the flames and defeats Flame Saint. Silver Saints Babel During the Bronze Saints' numerous battles against the Silver Saints sent by Pope Ares, Tatsumi reveals the true origin of Athena, that Saori is indeed the incarnation of Athena. Shortly after, Babel arrives and launches a vicious assault before three warriors in unknown armors arrive. Engaging Babel, they allow Hyoga to defeat the Silver Saints before they ask themselves who those unknown warriors were. Steel Saints They later meet Dr. Asamori who reveals them as Steel Saints, destined to aid Seiya and the others as personal backup with their Steel Cloths, made by Asamori. The battle of the twelve Houses Departure Tatsumi appears again as the Bronze Saints prepare to go to Greece in order to face off against Pope Ares and his Gold Saints guarding the Sanctuary. Prepared to defend his mistress, he appears in a full kendo outfit which Seiya makes fun of. Stairway to House of Aries During the Bronze Saints' arrival at the House of Scorpio, Tatsumi arrives at the staircases leading to the House of Aries, sworn to defend his mistress. However, Sanctuary soldiers who spotted him earlier engage him in a short battle, overpowering the butler before the remaining Bronze Saints Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Ban and Geki arrive and defend Saori from there. Statue of Athena He accompanies Saori and the Bronze Saint through the twelve Houses after Saori's revival by Seiya. On the way, they are accompanied by the surviving Gold Saints, reaching the statue of Athena where Seiya destroys Saga's evil side once and for all. Asgard During Syd's arrival and announcement that he will kill Athena, the Bronze Saints charge but are all easily defeated. As the God Warrior proceeds to kill Athena, Kiki and Tatsumi stand in his path before Seiya and Shun arrive in their new Cloths and fight of their new enemy. Poseidon After the Bronze Saints' victory against the God Warriors, Tatsumi converse with the other Bronze Saints about the vicious raining that has gone on lately. They later rejoice as the sun reappear again after Poseidon being sealed once more. He also appears in a flashback where he accompanies Saori to Julian Solo's 16th birthday party, enjoying the food and drink they serve there. He quickly becomes angry as Julian appears and invites Saori outside alone. Hades Before Shun is able to go to the Sanctuary, Tatsumi stands in the Andromeda's way and attack before Shun easily defeats him. As Shun resumes his journey, Tatsumi smiles before he falls unconscious. Powers For an ordinary human being without Cosmo, Tatsumi is a rather powerful man as he is able to singlehandedly engage a dozen of Sanctuary's highly trained soldiers. Although they overpower him due to their numbers, Tatsumi deserves credit for taking out a few of them before being rescued by the other Bronze Saints who have arrived. Category:Other characters